Syncope
by whorecruxe
Summary: OS. Elle souffla pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, avant de céder la main aux réclamations incessantes de son cœur. Il avait gagné. Encore une fois. Comme toutes les autres fois, en fait.


Le manteau noir de jais de la nuit emmitouflait tendrement Poudlard et ses alentours. Un bruit sourd parvenait à l'oreille de tous les habitants du château ; la grande horloge dorée trônant fièrement dans l'immense cours extérieur de l'école faisait sonner les neuf coups de neuf heures, qui annonçaient à chaque élève que le couvre-feu reprenait désormais ses droits en dépit des leurs. Les dernières personnes se trouvant dans les couloirs sombres de la bâtisse se dépêchaient de rentrer dans leur salle commune respective, là où le reste de leurs camarades demeuraient sagement depuis la fin du dîner. Tout était normal. Rien n'obstruait à la règle.

Derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame, se cachait la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor, _« la fosse aux lions »_, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler quelques Gryffondor bien trop fiers et vantards. Certains terminaient leurs devoirs, entassés sur les tables ou bien assis à même le sol, d'autres riaient dans un coin de la grande pièce circulaire près d'une fenêtre. Certains lisaient près d'un feu langoureux, alors qu'un petit groupe d'amis de sixième année discutaient tranquillement sur le large sofa de velours bordeaux, ou bien d'autres encore s'étaient dors et déjà endormis…

Alors que l'un d'entre eux avait prétexté à ses deux meilleurs amis d'avoir malencontreusement _égaré_ son écharpe dans un des couloirs du château.

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne ? Ca peut être dangereux, et en plus, le couvre-feu vient de retentir, avait demandé l'un desdits amis.

- Harry, je suis assez grande pour arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de mon écharpe, argumenta la menteuse. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le couvre-feu, je sais me faire discrète.

- Et tu y vas avec ton manteau ? rajouta le second en arborant un regard suspicieux.

- Oui, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, Ronald, que les couloirs sont glacials la nuit venue, et que je ne veux prendre absolument aucun risque de tomber malade et, par conséquent, d'être contrainte à manquer des heures de cours, trancha-t-elle vigoureusement alors que sa voix s'était faite on ne peut plus cinglante.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Hermione, marmonna le rouquin en fuyant son regard.

- D'autres questions ? Ou est-ce que je peux enfin m'en aller avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ?

- Tu peux y aller, concéda enfin Harry.

- Merci beaucoup de ton amabilité, dit-elle sarcastiquement. (Puis, plus gentiment, elle ajouta :) A plus tard, les garçons. »

Leur adressant un rapide sourire, elle finit par leur tourner le dos et franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame, avant de se retrouver sur un des paliers, au beau milieux des escaliers. L'agréable agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune n'existait désormais plus. Le silence régnait, légèrement troublée par un soupire de soulagement ; elle avait enfin échappé aux regards inquisiteurs de Ron et Harry.

Elle sortit alors l'écharpe complice de ses poches et l'enroula autour de son cou.

Silencieusement, elle entreprit de gravir les marches quatre à quatre, sa baguette demeurant le seul éclairage des alentours. Le bruissement étouffé de ses chaussures contre les dalles froides semblait résonner effrontément contre les murs décorés de divers tableaux ensommeillés, malgré ses efforts pour se faire le plus discrète possible. Si le professeur Rogue avait le malheur de la découvrir en train de roder à l'extérieur de son dortoir, il se ferait un malin plaisir à la sanctionner sévèrement et sans aucune pitié…

Arrivée devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Hermione se mit à frémir : était-elle réellement sur le point de quitter le château en douce et ce en pleine nuit, alors que le couvre-feu avait retenti et qu'elle avait impudemment menti à ses amis ? Elle était sûrement tombée sur la tête.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, dans l'histoire ? »_

C'est vrai, que gagnait-elle à faire le mur le soir, mis à part une plausible punition agrémentée d'interminables heures de retenue ?

Oui, mais les pulsions primaires de son organe vital la poussaient irrévocablement à se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle devait s'y rendre. Elle en mourrait d'envie au fin fond de son âme. Et elle détestait cette sensation putride d'un besoin primordial.

Ça la rendait malade.

Malade d'amour.

Malade de vivre.

Elle souffla pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, avant de céder la main aux réclamations incessantes de son cœur. Il avait gagné.

Encore une fois.

Comme toutes les autres fois, en fait.

Elle disparut alors sous la trappe dissimulée sous la statue, avant de réapparaître, peu de temps plus tard, à l'intérieur du magasin Honeydukes. Il faisait sombre, dans l'arrière-boutique, et Hermione sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa nuque emmitouflée. Le plus discrètement possible, la jeune Gryffondor repositionna la lourde dalle de pierre qui menait au château de Poudlard, et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite porte de l'arrière-boutique, qui grinça légèrement lorsqu'elle entreprit de la fermer derrière elle, avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci et se souffler de soulagement.

Le plus dur était fait.

_Vraiment ?_

La neige ralentissait quelque peu son avancé le long de la grande allée du petit village de Pré-Au-Lard, qui demeurait éclairé par de nombreux et anciens lampadaires de fer vert bouteille, sur lesquels de petites taches de rouille s'amusaient à s'incruster sur la surface sombre. Il n'y avait personne, dehors. Aucun bruit. Mis à part un chat noir décharné qui miaula de mécontentement à la vue d'Hermione, avant de s'empresser de déguerpir dans une ruelle non éclairée. La jeune fille accéléra le pas ; flâner dans les rues désertes et obscures à l'âge de treize ans était insensé.

Elle était _devenue_ insensée.

Après encore quelques minutes de marches, elle finit par arriver au but de son escapade nocturne.

La Cabane Hurlante se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle, encerclée de barbelés. Méticuleusement, elle dévala la pente enneigée et se rapprocha davantage de cette maison hantée, jusqu'à atteindre la limite qu'imposait les épais fils de métal pointus. Le peu d'éclairage que procuraient les lampadaires non loin de l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait lui permettait d'admirer, sans forcer sur sa rétine, la demeure abandonnée. Un hurlement étouffé retentit alors, provenant sans doute de la maison. C'était un simple cri, pas un appel au secours.

C'était un gémissement flétri. La complainte d'un mort.

Hermione enfonça plus profondément son menton dans son écharpe, et remit correctement son bonnet écarlate sur sa tête. Le froid lui mordait la peau d'une force qu'elle n'avait que très peu connu jusqu'ici ; sans doute sa peur non révélée de la pénombre accentuait la froideur qui l'étreignait en ces instants.

« - Je n'aurai jamais dû venir, bon sang… dit-elle à haute voix pour se donner plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait. »

La pleine lune la narguait tristement, loin dans le ciel parsemé d'une multitude d'étoiles.

« - Il fait froid, je suis seule, je risque ma vie, demain je serai sans doute très fatiguée parce que je n'aurai pas mes neuf heures de sommeil, et en plus je devrai subir un interrogatoire digne des plus grands inquisiteurs, railla-t-elle dans l'espoir de se redonner confiance. »

Évidemment, Hermione cherchait toutes les raisons du monde pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici et qu'elle devait quitter les lieux immédiatement pour rentrer au château et s'en aller dormir paisiblement, la conscience tranquille. Aucune bonne raison n'était valable pour se persuader de rester planter là, dans la neige, le froid et la nuit, et _attendre_.

Attendre inlassablement.

_L_'attendre inlassablement.

« - Oh et puis zut ! Je m'en vais ! dit-elle, plus résignée que jamais.

- Tu t'en vas déjà Granger ? Quel dommage… »

La jeune Gryffondor se retourna rapidement, un bref soupire de surprise s'étant aventurer entre ses cordes vocales.

Il était là, face à elle, emmitouflé dans son manteau aussi noir que le ciel. Seuls contrastaient ses cheveux aussi pâle que l'astre lunaire, à demi cachés sous une chapka en poils de lapin blanc.

Il semblait éphémère. Une volute de fumée glissant subtilement entre les doigts.

Il s'approcha toujours plus de la jeune fille, jusqu'à demeurer à la distance respectable d'un mètre. Un petit mètre qui faisait toute le différence.

Et elle n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, de ces deux orbes brunes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. À lui plus particulièrement.

« - Quelle belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- Arrête de jouer aux innocents, s'emporta-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? J'ai fais un pas de travers ? demanda-t-il, en arborant la mine du parfait naïf.

- _On_ a fait _les_ pas de travers, corrigea-t-elle, le regard plus fuyant que jamais. »

Le sourire espiègle du jeune garçon s'effaça à l'instant où Hermione prononçât ces paroles, et une vague de colère submergea ses iris d'un gris aussi limpide que du métal en fusion. Quelle petite effrontée elle était pour oser l'humilier de la sorte et ne pas assumer ses dires en fuyant son regard !

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune garçon se rapprocha davantage de la Gryffondor, tandis qu'un aura aux teintes menaçantes enveloppait les deux jeunes corps.

« - Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? »

Hermione releva la tête fièrement et essaya de retrouver toute la dignité et la prestance que la maison Gryffondor lui avait transmise. Elle ne se démonterait pas face à lui, oh que non.

« - Bien sûr, que je le pense, Drago. »

Un silence pesant et lourd de sens suivit la phrase qui n'avait été qu'un piètre marmonnement. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Pas du tout apprécié.

Alors que son regard s'assombrit toujours plus et qu'un petite grimace de révulsion prenait vie sur ses traits, des mèches de cheveux blondes retombaient paresseusement sur son front.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se lança une énième fois :

« - Je prends des risques pour toi. Je mens à mes meilleurs amis pour venir te voir. Et tu ne sembles même pas remarquer que ça m'épuise… (Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'un petite larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle reprit, la voix cassée :) Ca me tue de les trahir de la sorte, mais pourtant… dit-elle en déglutissant, pourtant je tiens à toi ! Je te jure que tiens à toi, mais…

- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive pour rien, j'ai compris le message, cracha-t-il.

- Drago, tu ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que je comprends, la coupa-t-il, davantage vexé. À ce que je vois, tu préfères la compagnie de cet imbécile de Weasley et de ton cher Saint Potter. Tu me fais pitié… »

L'animosité de son ton faisait accroître toujours plus le mépris qu'il portait désormais à celle qui fut autrefois sienne. Et elle était là, face à lui, aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil accoutrée de sa tristesse sur laquelle perlaient de petits diamants salés.

Elle resplendissait dans son malheur.

Mais il ne s'en voulait pas d'en être la cause. Pas le moins du monde.

_Vraiment ?_

« - Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas abandonner Harry et Ron, Drago, marmonna-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et eux. C'est eux que je choisirai. _Toujours_.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je savais très bien que ces deux idiots avaient une place bien plus importante dans ta vie, lâcha-t-il en lui adressant un regard révulsé. Si tel est ton désir, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi : tout redeviendra comme il y a deux mois. Je ne ferai plus jamais partie de ta vie, et tu ne feras plus jamais partie de la mienne, proféra-t-il.

- Alors on oublie tout ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- C'est que tu voulais.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que toi tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. »

Leur regard ne se quittaient plus. À vrai dire, ils n'auraient jamais voulu rompre ce contact entre leurs iris que tout opposait : la chaleur de la terre arrosée de soleil et la froideur du glacier diaphane et électrifiant.

_Sa peau blanche et crémeuse, ses yeux chocolatés à croquer, ses lèvres fines et rosées, son corps frêle et svelte, son esprit vif et alerte, ses manies agaçantes et attendrissantes, sa chevelure caramel se mouvant sauvagement autour de son visage au gré du vent._

_Elle. Elle toute entière._

Il se perdait en la contemplant. Lui, son âme, son esprit, ses idéologies.

Il perdait tout.

Et il était prêt à la perdre pour tout récupérer.

« - Oui, mentit-il à moitié. C'est ce que je veux aussi. »

Il comptait seulement s'en aller sur ses paroles, se retourner et gravir la pente enneigée qu'il avait descendue auparavant, et rentrer à Poudlard par le passage secret qui se trouvait sous la statue de Gregory le Hautain.

Il comptait seulement reprendre le chemin qu'avait pris sa vie avant qu'il ne fût maladroitement et irresponsablement épris d'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il comptait seulement l'oublier. L'oublier sauvagement, l'oublier méchamment, l'oublier effrontément, mais l'oublier.

_Seulement l'oublier_.

Mais il ne comptait sûrement pas sur le fait qu'elle lui saisît sa main froide.

La sienne était chaude et douce. Il avait toujours aimé la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de sentir son pouls battre contre son épiderme.

Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau.

Cependant, aucune hostilité n'avait envahit leurs prunelles. Seul se reflétait une pointe de tristesse et de regret.

Peut être d'amour ?

Peut être d'amour.

Pour la dernière fois.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur son front durant quelques petites secondes qu'ils voulurent prolonger pour toujours. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Silencieusement.

Tout était de sa faute.

_Vraiment ?_

Et il s'en alla. Sans un regard en arrière. La peur des regrets demeuraient dans sa poitrine. Il ne fallait pas se retourner.

C'était fini. Éradiqué, carbonisé.

_Irrévocablement terminé_.

Et, dans quelques minutes, quand elle rentrerait, Hermione serait assaillit de questions.

Elle brandirait alors l'écharpe traitresse sous les regards penauds d'Harry et Ron, et ils seraient désolés d'avoir douté de sa parole.

Pour la dernière fois, elle leur aurait menti.

Encore une fois.

Comme toutes les autres fois, en fait.


End file.
